Lit A Flame Within Me
by xXAnonymousOneXx
Summary: Ember Lone. Lone as in Lone Wolf. Pretty ironic since that's what I am now. It's been 5 years since my parents, grandparents, brothers, sisters, and friends all ran me from the Lone Pack Territory, I haven't stopped moving since then, kept on high alert, and never stayed in one place for too long. Also never shifted, waiting to die old in some new exotic place... That is until I st


**Lit A Flame Within Me**

Rated M: Language, Violence, Future Lemons

Pairings:

-Wolves; Sam/Emily, Paul/Rachel, Leah/Kate (Denali), Jacob/Seth

-Vampires; Kate/Leah, Irina/Laurent, Rosalie/Emmet, Carlisle/Esme, Edward/OC (Maybe), Alice/Tanya, Jasper/Victoria

Main pairing: Bella/OC

Summary: Ember Lone. Lone as in Lone Wolf. Pretty ironic since that's what I am now. It's been 5 years since my parents, grandparents, brothers, sisters, and friends all ran me from the Lone Pack Territory, I haven't stopped moving since then, kept on high alert, and never stayed in one place for too long. Also never shifted, waiting to die old in some new exotic place... That is until I stumbled upon a beautiful girl throwing herself off a cliff.

Small notes:

-_'Thoughts will be written in italic'_

-**'Wolf link in Bold'**

-And a series of 88888 Indicate a change of time, place or point of view

Hope you enjoy :-)

-Anonymous

88888

**Ember's POV**

_'Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit! I get lost in thought for one second, ONE SECOND and next thing you know, I'm surrounded by shifters.' _I left Seattle yesterday, the scenery was getting a bit old. After looking at a few maps, I found this small little town called Forks. I called and rented a house, sent a few pieces of furniture over and was on my way. On my way there, I managed to get lost in thought, must of drove right threw it, and with my incredible luck, note the sarcasm, the reservation right by it happens to be pack territory. Hopping of my shiny, black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, I took a quick look around. I was in a parking lot near a beach, the familiar smell of wolf was everywhere. I took the folded up map from the back of my black leather pants and looked it over. Well a quick 10 minute ride, or 5 depending my speed, and I'll be in Forks. Putting the map away, I turned to head back to my bike... but a sound managed to be caught by my over sensitive ears. A scream. Whipping around, I turned in time to see what looked like a small fragile body crash into the angry waves of the sea. _'God damn it, gonna have to ruin my clothes' _Throwing my sweater off my back, pulling my shirt over my head and pulling my combat boots off me feet, I ran towards the water wearing only my leather pants and a sports bra.

I threw myself into what must have been freezing water but made no difference to my already raised temperature. I swam around for a good 2 minutes before finally finding the small form floating around in the cold water. Hurrying over, I grabbed her and held her close, hopping that even in this temperature, I can still somehow keep her warm. I pushed harder and finally made it to the surface and onto shore. Laying her on her back, I didn't hesitate to start CPR. After a minute, the girl started coughing and I quickly turned her on her side, allowing water to fall from her mouth and onto the sand.

"Okay, take it easy, Kid. So, uh, what should I do? Is there someone I can call? Somewhere I can take you? Do you need a doctor? Hospital?" As the last word left my mouth, she shot straight up, shaking her head so hard I was worried it was going to pop off. "N-n-no! N-no hosp-pital!"

"Okay! Okay! No hospital, I-I've never done this before, shit you're freezing." I was completely panicking. What if she just dies on the spot. Before I could actually decide what to do, her small form started to slump forward. Worry washed over me in a wave, confusing me. _'Just another dumb human, why should I care...'_ I pushed the girl back, making her lay back onto the sand instead of against me. I pushed myself to my feet and turned to walk away.

After putting my boots back on, pulling my shirt back over my head and picking up my sweater, I reached halfway to my bike before it happened. A sharp pain shooting threw my heart, literally forcing me a few steps back. I clutched at my chest as my inner wolf growled, trying to take control for the first time in 4 years. I fell to my knees as my bones began to snap and change.

At the last second, I managed to stop it, I stayed very still. _'What happened? Why now? I haven't shifted in 5 years.. and My wolf seemed to give up after the first year, am I in danger?'_ I payed attention to all my senses. I don't hear anything, don't see anything, nothing smells off... I stand, let's try this again. After taking another step, there was no sharp pain threw my heart, instead it felt like it was being ripped to pieces. Taking a few steps back, the pain stopped instantly. _'...Weird..' _Step forward; Pain. Step back; Instant relief.

No. No. _'Not possible. Why now? Why me?' _I turned back to the mysterious girl, who was now curled into a ball, shivering and whimpering. _'Seems like whatever God is out there has it in for me. There's no way she can be my mate.' _With a low growl, I turned and hurried back over to the girl. I wrapped my sweater around her shoulders before lifting her up bridal style.

Finally I was on my way back to Forks, awkwardly cradling a small fragile body to my chest as I sped to my new house on my bike.

When I got to my new home, I parked my back in the garage and carried her inside. I was happy to see that the movers that were bringing my furniture have already been here and left all my things in the living room. Putting the girl on my small couch, I made sure my sweater was perfectly over her before grabbing the pieces of my disassembled bed and carrying them to my new room. Withing 20 minutes I was done with the whole house. My bed was set up, complete with my matres. My dresser was filled with the few clothes I had and the couch and TV in the living room were now in place.

Returning to My girl who was still on the couch. _'The.. THE girl... She's not mine... Not yet. I mean not ever! Damn it, I need a shower.' _The girl was still whimpering, hasn't stopped since the beach, her lips were a little blue, another wave of worry went over me. Carrying her up to my room, I realized not only my, but her clothes were still wet. If she doesn't get dry soon, she'll end up really sick. Could possibly die too... With a small groan and a deep blush, I hesitantly walked over to her and slow started peeling her shirt and jeans off, trying to avoid my gaze. _'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up..' _When I finally had her in only panties and her bra, I put her under the covers on the bed and turned to go take my shower, my face still redder than a tomato. Before I could even reach the washroom, the beautiful gi-... The girl on my bed cried and and started screaming while thrashing around. Fearing she woke up, I turned around to reassure her only to find her still asleep.

"Please don't leave me! Please! Please!" She started crying.

In an instant I was kneeling by her side. "Shhh! It's okay, Kid. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere I promise." Withing 2 minutes, she was back into a deep sleep. Whatever happened to her must have been heart breaking... And whoever did this to her will be lucky if I leave their heads attached to their shoulders...

Shaking my head of the thought, I finally made my way into the washroom for my shower.

_'What am I going to do... I can ignore the bond and be torn apart by my wolf. I can accept the bond but there's the possibility of getting rejected... I can keep my distance and watch from afar.. But that's pretty stalker-ish..' _With an exasperated sigh, I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel, I started to dry myself as I looked over my body in the mirror. I have short black hair, that always seemed to be messy. Bright blue eyes and a lightly tanned skin tone. I wasn't overly muscular but I was fit and I did enjoy to lift some weight in my free time and go on runs every morning, which kept my 6 pack nice and firm. But the most noticeable thing on my body.. was the scars. I had a giant bite mark on my legs, another over my shoulder and claw marks that ran the length in my torso, stopping just under my collar bone.

Marks left by my 'family' when they chased me from my... their home. I often wore V-necks, muscle shirts and occasional shorts. Just to remind me that you can't trust everyone... but you still have got to be strong.

Whimpering behind the closed bathroom door drew me out of my thoughts and within 5 seconds I was wearing a pair of Calvin Klein boxers and a sports bra and was next to the girl. "I'm still here." I whispered quietly in her ear. She was instantly calm.

A yawn made its way out my mouth and I moved to go down stairs and sleep on the couch. When I tried to move away, small gentle hands wrapped around my bicep and held on tightly. With a sigh, I hesitantly crawled into bed with her and she instantly cuddled up to my side and went quiet.

_'I guess it's official. I will make this girl Mine, and no one will ever be able to hurt her again.' _With that final thought, I was asleep.


End file.
